New Year in New World
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The New Year has arived! And what will they do when they remember? Throw a party of course! But with Nami growing annoyed by Luffy's constant questioning of her love life, what answer will he get? By Yukaoneechan and Inferno 54


**(Inferno) Hey! Yuka and I are back with another holiday fic! =D Aren't you glad? We hope you enjoy our colaboration project. And yes, we just moved the new year to December 29th, there are only 363 days in the year from now on, deal with it u.u We still have the power to change dates. Expect more updates soon!**

**(Yuka) Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well, this is our fic t the New Year! We hope you all like it! And about my other stories... I'll write them I swear! So no more talk. Enjoy!**

**x-x**

**New Year in New World**

It's New Year's Eve. What a beautiful time for a party! And when we speak about a big and funny party, we can only think about the Mugiwara crew. The whole crew was on the deck, Nami was having a sunbath with Robin; Zoro was training hard as always while Usopp, Chopper and Luffy are fishing. Sanji was on the kitchen preparing their lunch and Franky was fixing something new on the ship. Brook was making the climate more pleasant, playing a soft melody. Nami smiled when she heard her captain yelling that he got a big fish, the biggest I might say, and Chopper and Usopp grabbed nothing.

"LOOK! IT'S A BIG ONE!" His eyes where shining while he was talking.

"Ok, ok. Put it in the aquarium." Usopp said angrily, because he just lost to Luffy.

Luffy started to run with the fish, not to the aquarium, but to Nami. She felt something cold on her hot skin and opened an eye; 'What the hell?' was her thought when her eyes widened.

"WHY DID YOU PUT THIS FISH ON ME IDIOT?" She said hitting him on the head, which made Luffy pout.

"I just wanted to show it to you! Why did you hit me?" After hearing his excuse Robin started to giggle softly, and noticed that Zoro was looking at her and smiled, but he just returned to his exercises.

"Shut up idiot. You don't need to put it on ME! Go put this fish in the aquarium!" Nami hit her captain's head again.

After a few minutes the fight between the two was over, and Luffy finally went to the aquarium and dropped the fish in it. When he finally returned his attention to the fish, Sanji showed up.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-SWAN! YOUR FOOD OF THE GODS IS READY!" He said in his usual love mode. "Idiots, your lunch is done." Sanji said again while walking to the kitchen.

The meal was very normal: Luffy stole their food, Zoro and Sanji fought, Robin giggled at the usual scene, Nami sighed, Usopp and the others tried to protect their own food. They are enjoying a light and tender song of Brook when Robin said something interesting.

"Now that I think about it… we just have 2 days to the new year."

Everyone blinked and frowned. "So what we will do?" Zoro asked after a little pause.

The table was silent for a moment, as the crew pondered what they could do for the day. A new year, in New World… However, the silence was short lived.

"Luffy! Stop stealing my food!" Usopp cried as his plate was swiped of all its food.

Luffy chuckled in response, "Pay more attention then! You guys are just staring into space."

"Of course!" Franky said, jumping up and kicking his chair over in the process, "We can shoot fireworks!"

"Oh yeah!" Usopp agreed happily. "I forgot I knew how to make those!" The two began chatting back and forth about how they could make the colorful bombs.

"Hmm… What about resolutions?" Zoro mumbled as he easily blocked a rubber hand from reaching his plate.

"Ah yes, New Year's resolutions… We should all try to keep them." Robin complied with a small grin.

Nami smiled, "Then it's settled? Fireworks and resolutions?"

Sanji quickly interjected, "And I shall make a wonderful feast as the last meal of the year for my lovely mellorines~"

Luffy nodded excitedly "YOSH! Let's prepare for the new year!" The crew, though some not as excited as others, happily agreed with their overactive captain.

And so the chaos began…

Day 1- _Two days till New Years_

With lunch finished, the crew scattered. Franky and Usopp immediately began to work on making fireworks. Zoro left to the crow's nest to 'think about his resolution' which translates to taking a nap. Robin returned to sunbathing with a book, Brook remained nearby to gaze at her as he played soft music. Chopper, after giving up on thinking about a resolution, left to find Usopp to see if he could help. Sanji remained in the kitchen, to clean dishes. That left Luffy, who sat on the figurehead, looking to the vast expanse of ocean before him. Nami stood close by, enjoying the moment of peace at sea.

"So, what do you think your re-salutation will be?" Luffy asked as he tapped his finger on his cheek, thinking about whether or not eating meat was classified as one.

"Resolution Luffy, and I already know what it is." Nami said calmly.

Luffy perked up at the news. "Really? What is it?"

Nami smiled softly. "I'm going to tell a certain someone how I feel before Easter."

"Why Easter?" Luffy frowned.

Nami sighed. "A New Year's resolution is a goal that you want to accomplish between New Year's Day, and Easter."

Luffy then grinned widely. "Right! Then I'll eat 20 tons of meat by then!"

Nami's mood dampened slightly. "Is that all you think about?"

Luffy stared blankly at her, "Of course not! Sometimes I think about One Piece!" Nami's mood dampened further. "So, who's this certain person?"

Nami's mood quickly changed as she grinned devilishly. "Not telling" Then, the sea grew a bit rougher, and sun became covered by clouds. Luffy frowned at her response and closed his eyes.

"Why not? Tell me Nami!" Luffy said but when he opened his eyes he found no one. 'What? Where is she?' He got down from the figurehead and heard Nami's voice.

"It's a storm! Get to work, idiots! NOT THAT WAY ZORO!"

Luffy felt little sad, he really wanted to know who is the person she was talking about. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, and he turned to see a concerned Zoro.

"Is something wrong Luffy? You seem sad." He said directly looking into the eyes of his captain, but the idiot just blinked.

"Oh! Nothing! Shishishishi! Let's go, the storm is arriving and Nami is getting really mad at us." He said with a sweat drop on his head. Nami was looking at them with a really deep and angry scowl for their inactivity while their lives hung in the balance.

Once the crew all got to work manning the sails and directing the ship safely through the storm, they found it was already time for dinner to begin. After the delicious meal, each crew member retired for the night.

Day 2 – _1 day until New Year's_

"Why'd the weather change like this? Yesterday was a beautiful sunny day!" Usopp was getting depressed, from the look of the way the day was going, the New Year's weather will not be clear enough for fireworks, and then his work and Franky's will be in vain.

"Relax Usopp… it is the Grand Line after all. Only our navigator can predict how the weather will be." Franky was depressed as well, but was hiding it to the best of his ability.

Meanwhile, inside the aquarium, Brook, Robin, and Nami sat about, looking to pass the time until either another storm, or the next meal. But even from in there, they could hear Luffy's load complaints of "I want SUN! I want to FISH!" Luffy was annoying everyone just because of his boredom.

'At least he's not annoying me with that question again…' Nami thought. At every opportunity, Luffy had had yesterday; he used to ask her who the 'certain person' was. But her peace was short-lived. When she went to the deck to see how the weather is going, she put herself in the line of fire.

"Nami!" She sweat dropped when she saw her stupid captain coming running to annoy her.

"What now Luffy?" Nami said turning her attention to deck. She was not paying any attention the grass, she just didn't want to pay attention to the annoying Luffy.

"Tell me! Who. Is. It?" He put his hands on his waist and pouted.

Nami only sighed. "The hell Luffy! I'm not going to tell you! Stop annoying me! Why do you want to know it?" She looked at Luffy with a little anger in her eyes. 'If he doesn't answer how I hope… I'll kill him.'

"It's because…" Luffy began to beat around the bush. "I'm the captain! And I must know what goes on, on my ship!" He declared.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Nami pouted. "Franky built it, and operates it, I'm mostly in charge of keeping us all alive at sea. What do you do other than start fights once we reach an island?" Once she was satisfied that another storm wouldn't come around anytime soon, despite a light drizzle, she returned to the aquarium room.

Usopp whistled at the scene. "What did you do to deserve that?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "I don't know… She's just being stingy again" He pouted. Usopp then returned to below deck to work with Franky on possibly creating 'weather proof' fireworks for their celebration. Luffy returned to the figurehead, and ignored the rain as he stared at sea. 'Why won't she tell me?'

And so, as the crew worked away, the day passed. All of the crew had decided on a resolution by the time dinner was prepared, and despite Nami announcing that they should all share the next day, before fireworks (if there would be any) Luffy interrupted to announce his own.

"I'm going to discover who this 'certain person' is!" He glared right at Nami, and her jaw dropped.

"Mind your own business Luffy!" She growled.

"Make me." He challenged. The crew looked shocked at the sudden rise of tension.

"Hey, Mugiwara, maybe you shouldn't pick fights with the crew?" Franky breathed carefully.

"No, he wants to make a scene of this, let him. The idiot thinks he can do whatever he wants." She placed her palms on the table. "You're really starting to get on my nerves _Senchou_" She snarled the last word.

"Just tell me who it is, and I'll stop" He held his ground.

"Nami-Swan doesn't have to tell you anything she doesn't want to, shitty captain!"

"As captain, Luffy has the right to know what he wishes about his crew." Zoro yawned. "Stupid love-cook."

Sanji glared with his one eye, and Zoro stared back with his. "You looking for a fight marimo?"

Robin suddenly intervened. "Enough! All of you!" Her icy stare caused the crew to settle and return to quietly eating for a moment... Until Luffy once again moved about stealing food.

After the meal, the crew went about their own business. Enjoying the stars above the currently clear sky, Nami sat on the tire swing. When she noticed Luffy walked to her, and took a seat by the tree, she felt somewhat discomforted...

"Luffy?"

"Yes?" He asked, staring somewhere into the sky above.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but please... Stop asking me that question." She looked down to him from her spot, and his gaze moved to her eyes.

"I just want to know." He defended himself.

Nami sighed. "I know you do..." She looked at him for a few minutes and then closed her eyes. "But I will not tell you. Not now." Nami felt something strange and opened her eyes; what made she saw Luffy's eyes. He was on her, almost in her lap.

"So you'll tell me. When?" Their faces are too close, and Nami almost did something that she wanted, yet at the same time, didn't want. When Luffy noticed that she was looking with her eyes widened to him, and how close they are, he felt himself getting as red as a tomato.

"N-Not now. Don't annoy me!" She said putting her hands on his chest and pushed him. 'Ah..!' She thought and put a hand on her mouth. Luffy had been sent down flat on his back, he lay there a moment before getting he got up. He returned his hat to his head, since it had fallen off upon impact.

"Ok. Got it." Luffy walked away mad, leaving behind a concerned Nami.

"Why you did that Nami?" Usopp asked looking surprised at her. The navigator always fought with the captain but she never pushed him.

"I.. I don't know. He was so close that I was just surprised." She said looking sad to Usopp.

"So you like him Nee-san?" Franky asked seriously.

Nami sighed. "Of course not." She denied. "I was just surprised." Nami got up and walked to the kitchen.

Franky looked at Usopp and both of them smiled. "Yeah 'he' is 'that person'!" They smiled and turned again to the fireworks.

Day 3- _New Year's Eve_

And so, the big day had finally arrived… The sky was cloudy, but it looked as if it would clear up later. The crew satin what would be relative peace, if it hadn't been for the raven haired captain who was stealing food. Not that that was unusual, however, today had taken a particular interest in Nami's plate. She fought off the rubber hands that shot out to claim her food, however, she was still irritated by this.

"Oi, shitty captain, that's enough." Sanji breathed out angrily, which received a mad glare from Luffy.

"Sanji, stay out of this, let him do what he wants." Nami sighed. "I know he's not mature enough to handle this."

"Oi!" Luffy growled. "I can handle everything I need to!" Nami just shook her head and excused herself from the table. The red haired navigator left with a huff.

There was a momentary silence amongst the crew with the uneasiness of eating without their navigator. "Luffy," Zoro finally broke the pause. "I don't know what's going on between you and Nami, but you need to fix it. You're the captain, so you need to keep your crew members happy, and loyal."

Luffy just sat in his seat for a moment, before wordlessly leaving the table to seek out his navigator. Robin remained calm throughout the event. "I hope he does the right thing…" Zoro eyed the archeologist for a moment, before turning his head, and continuing to eat.

Luffy walked around the deck, not finding a trace of his nakama, then, remembering his powers of haki, began searching for her that way. He sensed she was somewhere… above him… He quickly looked up, and saw the crow's nest looming overhead. He shot his arm up, and bounded quickly upward to reach the top.

Nami was inside the crow's nest, sitting on the couch with her hands covering her face. Luffy walked in with a blank stare. "Luffy?" Her voice came out raspy and bored.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Just leave." She turned away from him.

"Nami, I don't want you to be upset… I just want to know who your 'certain person' is." He stated bluntly.

"You wouldn't understand anyway, so just leave. I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to find out when I tell him." She murmured just loud enough for Luffy to understand.

He smiled slightly to himself. "So it's a 'him'?"

Nami mentally slapped herself. "Leave me alone already!" She roared as she stormed past him to leave the crow's nest. Luffy reached out to grab her arm, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Why can't I know?" He questioned her again.

"Because… Because I don't want you, or anyone else to know until I do it, alright?"

"Why not?" She gave him an extremely mad look.

"Mind your own business Luffy!" Nami climbed down the ladder, and made her way to her room.

Luffy looked at her back while she escaped to her room. He looked at his hand, the one that had been slapped by her, and closed it in a fist. Luffy sighed sad and punched the wall – not too strong as to not break it. "Why I can't know? It is a 'him' and knowing before will hurt much less…" He slunk to the floor and rested his head on the wall.

_A few hours before the New Year_

"I think this dress is ok… what do you think Robin?" Nami asked looking to Robin.

"Hmm... I think it suits you very well, Navigator-san." Robin said as a little smile came to her face.

Nami was wearing a red dress and white shoes. The dress was a strapless one, what fits perfectly on her body. She made a ponytail with her long hair and put some earrings. Robin was wearing a purple dress; it was tight on her body, putting emphasis on her curves. It ended mid thigh, at which point, her black stockings began, and above them were some formal black polished dress heels. The dress itself was sleeveless, and had thin and somewhat transparent straps.

"But why white Nami-san? I got why the red part but… Doesn't white mean 'peace'?"

Nami looked at her and smiled. "Well, I don't mean peace for the world… just to this ship. You know, I hope that we can stay like this forever. The same peace that we had, before we got separated, and the same one that we've had until now. I don't care about the world."

Robin giggled. "Got it. So who's the person?"

"Again? Why's everyone asked that all day?"

Robin laughed this time. "I was kidding. I know who it is."

"Really, Robin, I don't understand you." Nami glared at her friend and smiled. "So, have you made any improvement on your relationship?"

"Let's go. They are waiting for us." The brunette started to walk away.

"So when it comes to you, you just change the subject!" Nami started to walk by her side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Nami giggled and they went meet their friends.

Meanwhile, in the boys room, Sanji looked on in disbelief.

"Really shitty captain, can't even bother to TRY to look formal tonight?"

"What's wrong with this?" Luffy asked, dressed in his usual clothes. "I wear this every day."

"That's what's wrong with it baka!" Usopp yelled from behind. Luffy continued to look on in confusion.

"We're pirates, what's the point of having formal wear?"

Sanji face palmed. "Listen shithead, Nami-Swan wants tonight to be special, just dress up, look nice, and don't bug her."

Luffy stood there and thought for a moment. "So, if I do that, will she be happier?"

"Yeah, sure, go with that…" Zoro murmured as he walked through the door in his new clothing. Instead of his robe, he wore black dress pants, a green collared shirt, and a black overcoat. He still kept his swords on him, because even if it's a holiday, the other pirates in new world aren't likely to leave them alone if they catch them.

Chopper then walked out in a small black tuxedo. "How does it look?"

"You look like a furry penguin with antlers! Though I have no eyes to look with… SKULL JOKE! Yohohohoho!"

Chopper looked back in slight annoyance. "At least I don't look all boney…" Brook looked down at his outfit, and noticed how his grey suit sagged, due to his lack of muscle to fill it out.

"That is because I am nothing but bones!" Brook laughed it off, and the two oddities left and continued to argue with each other.

"How do I look?" Usopp asked as he bounded out from where he was dressing. He had a beige coat, a black sweater, a blue and red striped beanie hat, some fingerless gloves, and brown cargo pants on.

"You look like a damn bum." Sanji stated bluntly, as he brushed some dirt from his white tuxedo. Usopp immediately deflated, and opted to leave off the hat and gloves.

Luffy then finally emerged with a new outfit on. "What about this?" He asked.

"Get your own Oda damned clothes!" Usopp shouted, seeing Luffy in his usual yellow attire that he had been wearing since the reunion. Luffy then slunk back to find a different outfit.

"Let's just go, I'd hate to keep my mellorines waiting!" Sanji stated as he nearly skipped out of the room, Usopp trailed from behind.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Luffy looked into his cabinet. He saw his usual clothes and something in the back corner. He titled his head and grabbed it. It was his clothes from when they faced Shiki. For a few minutes, the captain was hypnotized by the memories of that time. He remembered when Nami was caught, and the fury he felt when she said that she left them. 'I think… that this will be fine.' Then he started to put those clothes on.

The crew was enjoying their party. Nami was drinking with Robin and Sanji; while Zoro was sleeping. Chopper and Usopp were playing around and they'd often break to eat something. Brook was playing a soft song, and Franky was preparing the fireworks.

"By the way, where is Luffy?" Nami asked looking at Sanji.

"That shitty captain wanted to use his usual clothes. Then we told him put something formal on. I think that he's searching for something." Sanji said while get a deep drag.

"But he has a formal outfit?" Robin asked doubtful and after a few seconds the three sweat dropped.

"If this continues, he'll miss the party! I'll bring him here." Nami left her drink on the table and walked away.

"Well…only the shitty captain doesn't know, right?" Sanji asked looking to the brunette.

Robin giggled softly. "Yeah, at last since you've noticed! But why didn't you do something to prevent her from leaving?"

Sanji took another deep drag. "He… Deserves her. I'm just a Casanova." Robin's eyes widened little. "And he already suffered enough. Don't you think?"

Robin nodded and grabbed another drink. "So, I think I'll wake up our swordsman. That way he won't miss the party too."

"The hell Robin-chwan! Let him miss. He deserves it!"

-x-

Nami was walking into the way to the men's room when she heard some murmurs. She stopped and listened carefully and understood some words like 'shit!', 'why can't this work?', 'how did I do it before?' Nami frowned, knocked on the door of the men's room, and opened it. Luffy jumped in fright. He was so concentrated on trying to do the tie knot, that he didn't feel Nami's presence. The navigator blinked at his outfit and smiled. The outfit was the same at that time: a black pants and a red shirt with a black tie.

"The Shiki one huh? In the end you do have some formal clothes!" She smiled.

Luffy looked at her and blushed a little. "Y-Yeah." He looked to the side when noticed that she was looking deep in his eyes. "I just can't do this stupid tie knot. I really don't know how I did it before."

Nami laugh a little and went to him. "Come here, I'll do it for you."

Luffy didn't turn.

"Luffy, turn to me."

He didn't turn again.

"Good Oda! What's your problem?" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her. Luffy felt his face getting as red as a tomato while she was doing the tie. When she finished she patted his chest. "Done." Nami looked to Luffy and blinked. He was taller than before and she just noticed it now. Luffy is now taller than herself even in high heels. The two stayed like this for a few minutes until Nami broke the silence.

"Let's go. Everyone…" She didn't finish her sentence. She was surprised when Luffy suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you Nami!" He smiled while he felt her essence. "Let's go!" Still smiling he grabbed her hand and walked to the deck.

Nami looked at his back and smiled softly, her cheeks were getting a red color but her good mood was ruined when he asked that fucking question again.

"By the way Nami… Who's that person?" He looked to her in a serious mood.

"None of your business, that's who." Nami spoke with venom in every syllable.

"Nami, just tell me."

"Luffy, just be quiet."

"Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" Luffy asked with a huff.

"Aren't you supposed to make sure to not take my smile away?" She returned, making Luffy stop in his tracks. They had just entered the main deck, and the rest of the crew around them appeared to be ignoring their scene.

"H-how did you know about that?" Luffy asked dumb-struck.

"Genzo told me to let him know if I ever grew unhappy with being your crewmate." She smiled as she held up a small den den mushi.

"What?" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so do me a favor, and drop it." Nami said as she tore her hand away from Luffy, and returned to the table with Sanji, Robin, and now Zoro sat with them as well.

Luffy continued to stand in the middle of the deck, frozen in place by Nami's threat. His hat covered his shocked and angry eyes. 'She… She wouldn't really leave the crew, would she?'

"Oi! Luffy! I remember that outfit!" Usopp shouted as he ran to his captain, who remained somewhat unresponsive.

"Me too!" Chopper exclaimed. "Is that the only suit you have? Maybe next time we go shopping, you can buy new clothes instead of meat…"

The raven haired boy snapped from his daze at the mention of food. "Not going to happen." He said bluntly, eliciting a laugh from his friend. Within moments, the rubber man spotted his target, the buffet line Sanji had set up, and he bolted for it, taking on a mountain of meat. Once he was satisfied with his plate, he opted to join Nami's table, and sat by her side. She didn't look too happy about it, but she didn't object either.

"I'll go help Franky now, we've only got 30 minutes until the new year starts!" Usopp stated, "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Chopper cheered.

-x-

Nami sighed as Zoro and Sanji got into another dumb argument, and Luffy stuffed his face, none too quietly mind you, and Robin seemed to completely ignore everyone as she stared into the constellations above.

Luffy had learned what everyone's resolutions were. Zoro wanted to defeat Mihawk, Usopp wished to see Kaya again, Sanji wanted to impress his mellorines, Robin decided on finding another polyglyph, Franky wished to improve the dock system, and though Brook desperately wanted to see Laboon again, his resolution was to see some panties.

"Gah, that was good meat!" Luffy laughed happily. "Great work Sanji!" The cook only grunted in reply, while he continued to kick Zoro under the table at every remark he made, only egging him on more. This gave Luffy an idea. "So, Nami… Tell me who the person is."

She gasped, she was sure the stunt she pulled would have put an end to that conversation. Unfortunately, the baby den den mushi she had didn't actually connect to Genzo, it was part of her personal 2 piece set she had used in water seven and Ennies Lobby. "I'm not telling you."

"Tell me." He stepped on her foot, making her jump. She gave him a death glare, and he merely smirked.

"No." She stomped on his foot with her heels, which caught his attention. He hadn't expected that her heels would hurt him.

His stare hardened. "Tell me." He stomped on her foot again.

"No." She dug her heel into him again, only this time, Luffy used his Haki to protect himself. The pattern continued for a few minutes before Nami finally realized she wasn't hurting him at all. "Luffy!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Follow me." She glared at him, and drug him to a ship railing, far enough from everyone else to keep them out of range of their conversation. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"You are!" She shouted. "Do you really want me to let Genzo know that I don't want to be on this crew anymore?"

"Nami, we both know you wouldn't leave over something like this." She bit her lip.

'Shit, he's gotten smarter…' Luffy brushed some of her hair from her face, causing her to look up at him. His hand now was on her face, his thumb was making a soft caress on her cheek. "What now?" She asked trying to be normal.

"I know that you will not leave us. Please tell me who is it." He said with a sad look to her.

Nami blinked at his look. 'What the hell? Why he look like that at me? It just made me want to…' She grabbed Luffy's hand that still on her face and smiled with her eyes closed. Luffy's eyes widened and he got as red as a tomato, but still with the sad look. "You… really know me huh? You're right. I'll never leave this crew, because I have all my friends here and that certain person too." When she opened her eyes Nami regretted saying the last words. Luffy's eyes showed the most painful look that she ever saw. "Luffy? What's wrong?"

'It hurts… hurt like hell. It's the same feeling when I lost Ace right in front of my eyes, I've already lost her, and I know it. So why do I want to suffer that much more?' Luffy closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he opened it. "Nami." She looked concerned to him and their hands still together. "Tell me who is it!" He yelled.

Nami frowned. "I was concerned for nothing. All you care now is who the person I LOVE is! What's your problem?" She dropped his hand and turned her back to him. Nami put her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply.

"And why I can't know? Did I ask to you something too difficult? I just asked for a NAME! It is so hard to give?" Luffy grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Nami disentangled from his hands and looked angrily at her captain.

"What now? I don't want to tell you! I'm certain that you're the only person in this ship that doesn't know it! Notice it for yourself!"

"So the person already knows that you love him! Just say it to me! What's the big problem?"

They were screaming beyond the limits. Now the crew was seeing the scene.

"What the hell? Why are they fighting at this rate?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows?" Robin answered.

"Franky, Usopp, the New Year is almost here, how about the fireworks?" Sanji asked ignoring the situation with their navigator and captain.

"Wait a little more… almost there!"

Between Luffy and Nami, the fight was escalating.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL NOT TELL YOU LUFFY, STOP TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT MUCH?" Nami was poking his chest whit her finger. Luffy was just angrier than before.

"I want to know 'cause…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Luffy tightened the embrace and put his mouth on her ear. "Because I want to lessen my own pain. I'm selfish. I want you to be with me."

Nami's eyes widened. "Luffy?" She looked deep in his eyes.

"I love you." The both said at the same time and the fireworks couldn't have set off at a more perfect moment.

The sky exploded in a flurry of reds, greens, yellows, blues, whites, and all other bright colors. The crew stared up in awe, as the mutual happiness between the navigator and captain expanded.

The couple intertwined hands and fingers. Nami looked to Luffy. "The person was you Luffy… It's always been you." She said with a small tear in her eye, knowing that he felt the same.

"Nami…" He smiled as he pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her forehead lightly. "What a way to start the year…"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The orange haired woman stated, as she leaned up to claim her captains lips.

From across the ship, the crew looked on to the couple.

"It's about damn time." Zoro muttered.

"You're one to talk." Robin huffed. Zoro flinched at her words, and tried to slip away, only to be intercepted by a clone. "Well?"

"I er… I have to train."

"No you don't."

"Nap time!"

"Zoro!"

"Damnit woman!" Zoro roared. He spun around to face the real Robin. "Will this get you to leave me alone?" He asked before smashing his lips roughly against hers. Their tongues met in the brief moment of passion, before Zoro separated them. "I'm going now."

"That's fine, we can continue later." Robin winked, earning a grunt from the swordsman.

"Oi marimo!" Sanji roared. "I can live with the shitty captain romancing with Nami-swan, but keep your damn hands off of Robin-chwan!" The chef sprinted to attack the green haired man, only to meet swords.

"I could use a workout." Zoro smirked. The two continued their brawl across the ship.

Meanwhile, the firework handlers took a brief moment to pause and set up the finally.

"I knew he'd get her eventually." Usopp smiled. "He's always been so obvious in how much he cares about her."

"Yeah, the first time I ever saw the Luffy, he had just carried her up a mountain to help save her from a disease, while carrying Sanji too!" Chopper explained. "I was surprised when I saw that they weren't already mating."

"It's so beautiful!" Franky cried tears of manliness. "Go for it Mugiwara!" He cried out as Luffy appeared to enter a much more passionate kiss with the navigator.

"Yohohohoho! What a romantic moment!" Brook laughed as he looked across the deck. "Perhaps the mood could use a little music…" He mused as he began strumming his guitar.

Nami broke away from the raven haired man, her hand firmly placed on his toned chest. "Luffy, I think the crew is staring." She muttered.

"Is that a problem?" Luffy asked. Nami just shook her head in irritation.

"I'll charge them later…" She sighed as she lied her head into the crook of Luffy's neck, and allowed him to hold her firmly at the waist. They began swaying softly to the tone of Brooks distant guitar.

"Are you ready for the finally?" Usopp roared as he lit the fuse. "Here we go!"

The cloudless expansion above them was once again flooded with lights as it was bombarded by colorful explosives. Nami removed herself from Luffy's hold, and leaned onto the ship railing. Luffy copied her pose, and leaned beside her.

"Looks like we both already accomplished our new year resolutions." Luffy mused. Nami just stared at the sky, half listening. "You told your person that you loved them, and I found out who it was."

"Don't remind me." Nami winked as she nudged his ribs with her elbow. "You can be really annoying sometimes."

Luffy just chuckled in response. "But you still love me!"

"Always." She nodded in agreement. As the colors faded from the sky, and the fireworks ran out, the party seemed to come to a halt.

"Yosh. Time to finish this." Luffy nodded as he walked up to his crew. The crew looked to him as he climbed on top of a table. "Mina! I have an announcement!" At this, even Zoro and Sanji managed to stop trying to kill each other. "We are entering a new year here in New World. And it's only going to get harder from here to Raftel, and the enemies will only get stronger! But I'm confident, if anyone can cross this sea… It's my crew!" At his call, his nakama roared out in a cheer. "I couldn't have dreamed of a greater group of nakama… So I'll make sure we're never separated again! " At this, he jumped off of the table, and began to walk to his room. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" He said as he turned. "Nami is officially going to be my Pirate Queen!" He grinned. Nami blushed furiously as the crew looked at her. "Well, it's late enough, I'm going to sleep." Luffy called as he left to his bed.

Robin and Nami were the last two left at the party. The men of the crew had dispersed one by one to catch some sleep. The two women sat in their seats, and calmly sipped their drinks as they watched the smoke from the fireworks clear from the sky.

"To one more year with these idiots." Nami raised her glass.

"To one more year of adventure." Robin agreed, and raised her own glass.

"One more year of treasure!"

"And another year of sailing."

"One more year… Of Luffy." Nami sighed.

"I'll drink to that." Robin giggled as the two downed their drinks. Soon they were both off to bed as well, planning to get enough rest before the next day began. For the new year was sure to bring many challenges, but also much fun for the crew.

And thus began, the New Year of New World.

**x-x**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it! Reviews please!**


End file.
